Hikawa Hina
|English Name = Hina Hikawa |School = Haneoka Girls' High School |Year = Third Year Second Year (Season 1) |Class = 3-B 2-A (Season 1) |Height = 156 cm |Band = pasupare |Position = Guitarist |Instrument = Tom Anderson Drop Top T |Gender = Female |Birthday = March 20 |Zodiac = Pisces (♓︎) |Blood Type = AB |Likes = Junk food (especially gum and candy) |Dislikes = Tofu Food with little taste |Hobbies = Making aromatic oils |Image Color = #55DDED |Seiyuu = Ozawa Ari (小澤亜李) |Nickname = Hina-chin (Ako)}} is a third-year student and the student council president at Haneoka Girls' High School, as well as the guitarist of Pastel*Palettes. She is the younger, more bright-eyed twin of Sayo. She has a habit of describing things with unusual ideophones such as or . Hina became a member of Pastel*Palettes after she passed an audition, and at first claimed to be in the band only to kill time, but after spending time with the other members (and thanks to Aya's efforts) she got more invested in it. Appearance Like her sister Sayo, Hina has sharp green eyes and light, wavy teal hair. However, her bangs are brushed towards the right, and her hair is shoulder-length. Sections of her hair are worn on either side in a braid held by tiny yellow bows. Her casual attire is fairly tomboyish, featuring pants or shorts and a gingham jacket worn on, or around her waist. During performances, however, she wears frilly and feminine outfits, keeping in theme with the other band members. Personality A natural genius with an impeccable memory, Hina can acquire and master new skills very quickly, often even with just one attempt; as a result, she tends to get bored of things quickly and is always looking out for new and interesting (or as she says, boppin') things to do. She is very cheerful and carefree, but her relaxed mindset also makes her unable to understand other people's emotions, and as such doesn't sometimes notice if she's insulting them. With this, Hina is also very candid, always being honest and sure of both herself and her actions, though at times she ends up being more blunt than honest. She also likes teasing her friends, especially Aya. Unlike Sayo, who dislikes being a twin, Hina seems to embrace it. She is very supportive of her sister and loves her regardless of how she treats her, but they often get into arguments due to their conflicting personalities. To add to this Hina wants to do most things together with her, but this ultimately has lead to Sayo quitting most of her hobbies as she felt like Hina was just copying her and then always did it better than her, thus feeding into her inferiority complex more. However, as the story goes on, the two start getting along again and both Hina and Sayo start understanding each other more. Game Interactions A list of characters Hina interacts with in the game. Videos Introduction= Trivia *She watches Roselia's shows to watch her sister perform, but when she's caught and told not to, Hina attends their shows in disguiseFile:Loading Screen Comic 57.jpg. *She can quickly remember slightly difficult things due to her genius nature, like a scenario log or sheet musicFile:Loading Screen Comic 35.jpg. **In Roselia's Band Story, it's also mentioned that Hina always gets the highest test scores. **Despite the aforementioned facts, she is bad with map symbolsHina x Sayo - Shopping Mall: What are you groaning about?. *In one of her character lines, she admitted that she likes volleyball and is pretty good at it. *The English translations of her two most common ideophones are boppin' and zappin'. *She is the only member of her own school's Astronomy Club similar to Kokoro. She adds that other girls at Haneoka refer to it as "The Weirdos Club", deterring any potential new membersWish Upon a Tanzaku/Event StoryThe One and Only Me/Card Story#Episode. *Hina's bright personality is hinted in her name as "Hi" (日) means both "Day" and "Sun", while Sayo's name contains the kanji for "Night" (夜) in it, furthering the contrast between the twins. *After the Mole Man☆Delivery Strategy event, she became interested in extraterrestrial and supernatural beings and cryptidsCan't Wait Anymore!/Card Story#Episode. References Navigation ru:Хикава Хина Category:Pastel*Palettes Category:Characters